


The Love You Give (Hanahaki Disease)

by Cweeden67



Category: Shadam - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cweeden67/pseuds/Cweeden67
Summary: Keith has always avoided love like it was the plague, that is until a familiar Cuban boy made a reappearance in his home town. Turning his world upside down.HANAHAKI DISEASE!





	1. |Astilbe|

((Hey guys!! Welcome to my new story! I did change the plot, to Hannahaki disease because I thought it would be a lot more interesting! I tried to write in 3rd person but like I suck at it and I'm really excited to write this so I don't want to mess it up! Hope you enjoy!!!))

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astilbes: Love can grow in even the darkest of times or places.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KEITH'S POV:

People say love blossoms like the flowers. That every bud, and even every seed can mean the beginning of something new and fresh.

Well for me.

It's been the complete opposite.

It's not like I hate love, don't get me wrong I would love to have a night out, then go home and watch sappy romance movies and make out. But something about the whole "Being in a relationship" Is just not for me.

Now if you don't believe me, take these for example:

2nd grade I was outside minding my own business eating some dirt or something stupid like that, when the scariest girl in our grade came up to me and just stared ruthlessly whacking me with rocks. Turns out, according to Shiro, that's what's called tough love.

Then in the 6th grade I went to my first movie with my group of friends, they all thought the female lead was hot. But if you ask me Liam Hemsworth was the real star. Call this my gay (but not really) awakening.

Finally 10th grade is really when I gave up completely. I got my first boyfriend and had the courage to come out, and while Shiro and Adam accepted me, others.... Didn't. I got called a fag almost everyday and it seemed like no one could think of anything else to do besides constantly make fun of me and push me into lockers. After a while I was told I was only in my relationship because of a dare. And it hurt. It took months to get over him.

And ever since then I've sworn off love, and ever thinking of being in love. Because it's not forever.

Forever is a lie.

Now sit back and relax because this is the story of me, and how my life got flipped, turned upside down (Not at all a Prince of Bel Air reference).

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11th grade Present time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes that's me the awkward kid sitting in the corner of the classroom with a mop of black locks on my head. And YES I am emo now shush.

I sit in the uncomfortable school chairs staring out the window and wishing I was anywhere but here. After past problems, i got left with very little people to turn to. However these people are my favorite of all time, this includes Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Adam, and Matt Pidge's older brother. And although there's only 6 of us in my little group it feels really welcoming anytime we hang out. Shiro and Adam have been dating for 2 years now, they started in Freshman year but only told me. Pidge i've known since we were really little, we bonded when we both went through our emo phase, and the rest is history, and Hunk was an addition made by Pidge because of his amazing cooking and his almost breathtaking hugs.

The bell rings and I jump out of my seat, my backpack already on, and speed walk out of the door. It was lunch time, and if you weren't one of the first people in line you would end up waiting 30 minutes for subpar food. As I walk down the long hallway I don't feel faces on me like I did when I came out. I used to wait for everyone to be in class before I made my way down the hallways making sure that I would never feel eyes burning into me everywhere I went. Well that is except for the classroom, where unfortunately there was little to no escape. Now the halls ae filled with new kids and new drama, and past is finally left in the past.

The lunchroom is an absolute hell hole, the new freshman are trying to claim seats, and everyone is trying to rush in to get lunch knowing they would end up taking long if they couldn't push though. I squeeze my way through and hop into line, the smell of mediocre lunch food filling all of my senses. My body fills with dread as I get farther down the line, picking up some of the ratchet food and paying for it. Why did lunch cost so much, when it looks and tastes like a 5 year old make it in a queasy bake oven.

Pushing through the other desparte kids waiting for there feed, I make my way to the outside of the campus, and to our groups tree. Yes we have a tree devoted to our group. Literally. We have a sign and everything. Shiro likes to scare the freshmen.

"Aye Keith come check out my new hacked minecraft server! They can have Sex now!" Pidge exclaims not moving or looking up from her laptop and her shady part of the tree. I place my stuff down in the trunk of the tree making sure it was safe from bugs and creepy crawlies. Sitting next to Pidge I take the time to watch the kids around me and not whatever R rated thing was going on in minecraft right now.

High School was just as stereotypical as the movies say it is, but with less majical endings and more complete and udder dumb asses. Like some of these people only have a Kindergarten education but still made it here, and are STILL able to move up from grade to grade. But the people that mostly caught my eyes, were the ones standing on the sidelines quietly watching like I was, a few would cough up a couple of flowers and move to a different location.

Oh right Hanahaki disease. Since the beginning of time people have been suffering from one sided love, during the 19th century mass amounts of deaths began spreading across the world, each person with flowers and stems covering their lungs. They were slowly suffocated by their own feelings. The only way to get rid of the disease is to remove them medically, which causes you to forget all memories of that person. Or for that lucky on to return your feelings, however more people decide to get them removed completely. My mom and my dad say that these things don't happen that often anymore, but that I should still be careful, good thing for them I've sworn off falling for anyone.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind I brought a new exchange student, he doesn't have anyone to sit with but he's suuuper funny." Hunk says. I take my time looking up from my social media to be face to face with him.

Him.

The short brown hair, a little oversized ears, crooked smile, and the same worn out olive and yellow jacket. His gaze was turned to Pidge and everyone else, and i'm sure they are talking because he's nodding. I'm just glad he hasn't noticed me staring. But damn did he change over the years, but like in a good way. And finally the moment had come his eyes began to shift towards my general direction and then they met mine.

"Keith, Keithhhhhhhh, earth to moon." Pidge said annoyingly waving her hand in front of my face, "Sorry he's slow."

"Oh yeah sorry, hey. Welcome." I mumble my voice failing. Suddenly it felt like a hundred degrees. Did he really not remember me? We were friends since we were little, our parents were very close before we were born, before Lance moved back to Cuba when we were 8.We told each other everything, and practically survived every thunderstorm, broken arm, parent fight, and ice cream truck together. Lance was always the more popular of our little group, and was always flirting with the girls in our class and yet somehow through it all we were still best friends and he seemed really proud of it.

Lunch went by faster then I would've liked it too, Lance made a nice impression on everyone, even including Shiro who had Adam in his lap the entire time the were talking. It was crazy, like he just has this natural ability to be able to talk to anyone he wants without messing it up! At least there's only 2 more periods left in the day, but these.. They are the absolute worst. Who ever thought it would be a good idea to give someone math and history right after each other AND at the end of the day too. Like DAMN.

Luckily for me, I had a sub in math so that class went by like there was no tomorrow. However with the coming of History a new problem arrived.

"Class this is our new student, he is an exchange student and I want you all to treat him with the utmost respect. Introduce yourself." Mr.Todokami announces to the class and then signaling for Lance to take the lead. I mentally scold myself for having the only empty desk next to me. I used to have a partner but let's just say she didn't like me very much.

"Uhm I'm Lance McClain, i'm from Cuba, and i'll be here for the next month and a half. " And with that our professor pointed to the empty seat next to me. Figures. He shuffles into the back of the room and plops down next to me, looking through his bag and pulling out his notebook and pen. Blue. Was that his favorite color? His backpack, notebook cover, pen, and shirt were all the same baby blue. At least when he was younger he wore some variety. I guess now that he's older, his mom can't make him wear other things.

"Keith could you answer the question on the board please?" Mr.Todokami asks noticing I wasn't paying attention. Shit. I quickly put my glasses on and read the question on the board. What is communism, and how did it effect the economy?

"Uhm well, communism is something that was put into place after WW2, this was caused the Cold War, which is basically the fear of the spending of communism, which was in fact a government manufactured by the Soviet Union, to make everyone make the same amount of money no matter what your job is. It was also a less free democracy. This effected the economy badly because it made everyone very hesitant and scared." After answering the question my body relaxes, my hands stop shaking, and it finally feels a lot less hot.

Not what you were expecting? I'm just glad we weren't in English class. That was about the only class that I can't pass without trying. However History was my favorite subject, always has been, it's really cool to learn about where we came from and how everything was established. But did I really know anything about Lance? what his favorite anything is? All I can remember is how he used to be, but who's to say he hasn't changed in the past 8 years? Who's to say I have no idea who this person is next to me, besides who he used to be.

My phone buzzes in my pocket taking me out of my thoughts.

Pidgeon:

Hey Hoe were all meeting up after school at the pizza place. Mind if I invite Lance?

Me:

Umm yeah why would I care? Not like if I said no, you wouldn't invite him .

Pidgeon:

Yo you right dawg. Meet us right after. Be nice to the Cuban you hoe.

Me:

Fuk u.

I sigh putting my phone back into my pocket and staring out the window for the rest of class. it may be my favorite but today was just not the day.

Why did he have to come back.... Just ... why? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LANCE'S POV:

"Mama are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" I ask pulling my suitcase behind me. Dad was already in the car waiting, and so was Marco. She reaches up, her petite figure only allowing her to be able to touch the top of my ear with her hand and then cup the side of my face reassuringly 

"Yes mijo, you need to go and make sure that your grandma is alright. I'll see you in a month okay?" She asks kissing my check and moving back away from me and opening the front door. I walk out waving one last goodbye before closing the door, and heading on our way.

Texas? Back to Texas.

I wonder what you're doing Peaches

Who you are now, and what you've become

I wonder if you're still as shy as you were in grade school. If you made any friends.

Although I can't remeber your actual name. I will find you again.

I promise.

(( AYEEEEEEEEE I'm sooooo excited to have this out for you guys!!!! I hope you liked it!! The next chapter will be out next Monday!! See you all then.))


	2. |Blue Bells|

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BlueBells: Love can root itself deeper and deeper and pull you in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KEITH'S POV:

I take a deep breath staring at the illuminated sign before me that read , 'Coran's' . Taking a second to compose myself before making my way into the double doors, the soft ring of a bell playing over head.

"Hey guys" I say taking a seat our usual spot in the back of the pizza place. Almost everyone was her already, well that was except for Lance. The slightly worn out cushions gave me a sense of comfort, and the usual dimly lit both made me feel especially at home. I mean we've been meeting here for almost 3 years now, this place was like our literal second home.

"Hey doofus, wann skate?" Pidge offers moving from her spot in between Hunk and Matt. The pizza place was connected to a roller rink, conveniently enough. Of course me and Pidge were naturals by this point, Pidge dared me to do a backflip once.... let's just say we had a fun ambulance ride that night.

I just nod getting up from my seat and taking my bright red skates out of my bag, sliding them over my socks and making sure to tie then tight enough. With a few steady strides we were on the rink. There was something about the dancing colored lights on the floor, and the otherwise dark room, that made me feel whole. Who needed a lover? Definitely not me. That's for sure.

Since there weren't that many people out tonight I decided to just let free and get loose. As I rounded the corners over and over again my mind became a little more free with each and every passing moment. And when it finally came time, when my favorite song played, as it did overnight at this time. I couldn't help but let out the giant smile that threatened to form on my face.

This is where I'm meant to be. Stuck in this moment. Forever.

LANCE'S POV:

The long ride to the small pizza place was all but flattering. It was filled with all sorts of questions from my father who, for some reason, couldn't give me a break about the friends that I had literally made in the same day. But after a whole 15 minutes of excruciatingly painful questions we finally arrived. To the place I have been so many times before when I was little. I couldn't help but embrace the warm and distant feeling in my chest.

Peaches...

I slowly push one of the doors open, the sound of a bell ringing and the immediate smell of pizza hit my senses overthrowing anything I felt before walking through that dreadful door. I searched the room, scanning it over before catching Shiro's white tuff of hair in an adjacent booth in the back of the restaurant.

I slowly make my way over, taking my time to take in my surroundings, the music, the people, the smells, and the feeling that crawled into my chest when I recalled the memories that I made here. Nothing really seemed to be different. the walls were still a bright yellow color with multicolored splats all along them. The seats were still as worn out as ever but still managed to make you want to sit there forever.

I sat down next to Hunk, deciding to leave the two love birds alone for a little bit. "What happened to Pidge and Keith?" I ask not really thinking anything of it. Something about Keith just made me feel off. Maybe it was his attitude? Probably just his hair if I had to guess. I mean a Mullet? Really? Those are really outdated.

"They went over to the rink." Hunk responds motioning with his head towards the almost empty roller rink. But something caught my eye, the familiar black hair, but something was different. He was... Smiling? Something about his smile made my heart flutter in my chest. It looked almost unnatural, but at the same time I wish it would never go away.

Okay I have to say. I've always known I've been attracted to both guys and girls, but usually I just hit on anything that breaths. But Keith... He was just something else. Like one of those secret diaries that only a couple people get to know what's inside. Even though they will never truly know all of it.

The moment was over not to long after it started though, when Keith's head turned and our eyes met. he looked almost.. Confused? Scared? Whatever he was thinking it was not good.

"Hey guys wanna go skate? It's getting kinda boring without those two dorks." Matt says already trying to push his way out of the booth. "Oh yeah and Lance, I have an extra pair of skates if you need em." He adds taking the 2 pairs out of his bad and offering one out to me.

I hesitate before grabbing them and trying to put them on. I mean what even are these things ?! They weren't this difficult when I used to put them on! So what the Quiznack happened? It took me at least 6 minutes to get both of them on, and trying to stand up. But I met the cold harsh reality when my feet slipped out from under me and I prepared for inevitable. But what I didn't expect was to hit a person.

The smell of cologne and coffee filled my nose, my hands grasped tightly around the strangers shirt and my face pressed deeply into their shoulder. Okay. So this is not how I would've liked this to happen. But sadly. I might be a little bit rusty on my skating.

I slowly move my head out of their shoulder and un grasp my hands. I feel a strong amp around mine, holding me up on my skates so I wouldn't fall again.

But when I looked up I wasn't expecting how unbelievably close our faces were. The violet of their eyes was almost breathtaking. I could feel their breath on my face, and the warmth of their body on mine. and even in the dimly lit setting I could see a like pink ink setting on their cheeks.

"S-sorry." I manage to stutter pulling back from their face to only recognize it as the one and only Keith. Angsty mullet headed Keith, with the unbelievably cute smile and impressive skating skills. WHO MADE THIS KID. SERIOUSLY.

"It's fine.. I thought I'd come over and get some water but it seems like I've got my hand full." He whispered as we were still pretty close. His arm was still around mine, holding me still, his other arm placed on the booth behind us stabilizing himself.

"I might've overestimated my abilities." I chuckle slowly but surely regaining all of my composure and confidence. I am however, Loverboy Lance, The most charming of them all. So with all my calculations it shouldn't be very hard to knock him off of his feet. But something about this situation was different. Something about the way he looks at me makes me want to get to know him better.

EW WHAT AM I THINKING

ME?

LOVERBOY LANCE

BEING SINCERE?

HA NO.

But then again...

"Lance?" Keith asks probably for the 7th or 8th time. I regain my composure before speaking again. "I just asked if you wanted to go onto the rink? I could teach you how to skate if you want?" He adds moving his skates so he's facing the rink again.

"U-uh yeah sure.." I say quietly before letting Keith pull me into ht darker area. damn my legs have never shaken this much before, And I ran a 5k once! Of course I got like 88th place but still. Not the point. Keith moves his hand so that it's holding mine, but they are like/ Really cold? What the heck? Has he been standing in a freezer all night or what? Jeez.

"Okay so what you want to do is just move your feet like your walking and then push them out to the sides." Keith explains showing me as he pulls me behind slowly. I try the same movement failing each and every time, but I'm not the kind of person who gives up. Oh no. I WILL be the best skater in this rink. And I will do it faster then anyone on the floor. I put on a big toothy grin as I start to try and move faster, my skates barely moving on the floor as they make a horrendous sound.

"Are you good? You literally look like your about to pull something dude. Slow down." Keith chuckles and starts to just slowly pull me along, swatting from being at my side o right in from of me taking my other hand into his too.

"Okay please tell me how the fuck you just learn to skate backwards. Its intimidating." I say calmly trying to keep my thoughts on Keith and not falling and breaking my limbs. He looks almost calm? Definitely not the way he looked earlier. Something was different about him. The music plays softly in the background, an almost muffled feel to it as I look at Keith.

Who IS he?

'I don't see you

You're not in every window I look through

And I don't miss you

You're not in every single thing I do

I don't think we're meant to be

And you are not the missing piece

I won't hear it

Whenever anybody says your name

And I won't feel it

Even when I'm burstin' into flames

I don't regret the day I left

I'm probably lyin' to myself again'

Something flutters in my chest.

'how could I make you love me?

Cause only you could fill

this Empty Space'

Everything falls silent as Keith slowly lets go of my hands and my legs move on their own. Slowly but surely I made my way around the rink, stopping at the wall everyone else was leaning on having already taken off their skates and observing the rest of the rink. Which was now coincidentally empty besides me.

"That was awesome Lance!"

"Yeah good job kid"

"Told you you'd be fine."

"Keith's the best teacher out there!"

The compliments pass right through me, each not staying in my mind for long before my thoughts were being occupied by the past events. A hand was placed on my shoulder and it snapped me out of my unresponsive state.

"god job out there, you learn quick." Keith says with a slight smile tugging onto his lips. Before turning tail and practically running off to get his skates off. Why is he so weird?

"Alrighty Lance let's get you off the rink shall we?" Pidge comes back in with only her socks on, slightly guiding me off the rink and down the one bump in the round that trips anyone who sin't careful and sits be down in the booth. I start to untie the rollers making sure not to knot them.

"Here you go Matt, thanks for letting me borrow them!" I cheerfully say handing them over to him before placing my old navy converse back on and checking my phone.

'6 new messages from Dad, 14 missed calls from Dad'

I sigh my heart racing a little bit at the sight before me. I lost track of time. It's almost 2am. fuck.

"Hey guys I gotta go im uh.. getting a bit tired after all that hard work so I'm just gonna head out.. Thank you for inviting me! see you tomorrow at school!" And before anyone else could say anything I run out the door, quickly calling my Dad and asking him to pick me up.

"Gracias Papa. Lo Siento." I stumble trying to look for anymore to say.

"Need a ride home?" Keith says from behind me. Startled I snap my head to the side and turn fully around rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh hi Keith. I thought you were uh inside with he rest?" I say early trying to find something to look at other then his eyes.

"Well they usually stay out late and I have a test tomorrow so I don't feel like being up till 4 am on a school night tonight. " He responds calmly looking through his bag, pulling out a pair of silver keys on a read lanyard.

"Oh yeah.. right." I mumble looking around for his car. There was only one car in the parking lot though.

"I ride a bike if that's what your looking for. I know edgy and probably really dangerous. I've heard it all. Do you need a ride or not?" I simply nod my head not trusting my words. He motions for me to follow him and I comply. Does his coolness ever end? He hands me a helmet and wet both get on the bike. I place my hand cautiously on his shoulders not sure where else they were able or supposed to go.

"Okay so you might want to hold on I like to go fast." And with that cocky ass statement he hits the gear full speed and I gab on for my ear life as I feel wind blow around me. My hands made their way to his waste and I tightly hug his from behind, not wanting to be thrown off of this hell ride. The bike come to a halt and I thank every god I can think of that I didn't die.

"Well here you are" He says sitting up on the bike not taking off his helmet. I hop off the bike careful not to fall over or trip, and hand him the helmet witch he gracefully takes.

"Thanks again.. I owe you one." I laugh a little starting to back step into my driveway.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Is all he says before he's speeding off into the cool 2am breeze. My heart beat increases as I think about everything that's happened.

"LANCE MCCLAIN YOU GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME GOD." Papa screams at me from the second floor window.

Boy was I going to be in a lot of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! m so excited to release this to you, I honestly love how I've grown as a writ over the past year and im so happy to share this new plot with you! I update every Monday since the chapters are a bit longer, But I hop yo like it! Thank you!!!


End file.
